(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to emergency alarm devices and methods and particularly to concealed personal emergency alarm devices and methods.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A very serious and agonizing problem is caused by kidnappings, abductions, and other emergencies such as health emergencies which occur when the individual involved is away from other people, or in environs where no one is nearby to help.
Many devices and methods have been proposed in the past to enable people in such predicaments to signal emergency personnel to give aid. However, such prior devices have many shortcomings. It is an object of the invention to provide an emergency alarm device and method which overcome many of the shortcomings of prior proposals.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a personal emergency alarm which can be carried by a person and can be concealed and disguised readily to prevent perpetrators from disabling the device before a message can be sent for help.
It also is an object of the invention to gather, store and send as much information as is possible about the victim(s), injured party (or parties), and/or perpetrator(s) to both provide assistance to the victim(s) and/or injured party (or parties) and apprehension of the perpetrator(s).